Ep. 31: Another Hero Comes Forth
is the thirty-first episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the conclusion of the "Kameo" storyline, dealing with the final battle with the Gorma Four Deva Kings, introduces Kameo's true form as Super Mythical Chi Beast Daimugen, and features the first appearance of the final formation of the seven Qi Beasts: Heavy Armor Chi Palace, as well as the return of Akomaru after his death in episode 22. Synopsis Kazu becomes trapped by a curse of the Gorma Four Devas, forcing Kameo to stand up and embrace his true destiny in order to save him. Plot At a Gorma base, the Four Heavenly Kings are praying to an eerie mask as Shadam tells them their turn has come; they have long dwelt on their defeat against the Dairanger and they should use this to empower them as the ritual makes the mask's eyes glow. Elsewhere, Kameo is still on the run as the seventh Lai-Lai Ball keeps chasing him. He runs through his apartment locking his door before rushing out and hitting Kazu, asking for his help as the Dairanger asks him about the ball; the turtle man screams as he tries to lock the window and Kazu explains the need it, but Kameo explains he turned into a turtle due to the crystal. The Lai-Lai ball suddenly smashes the window and turns Kameo into a turtle again, shocking Kazu as the crystal once again turns him human and he runs, confusing Kazu. Kameo yells he doesn't want to be a turtle as he's tripped by the staff of the Heavenly Kings; Kazu rushes to his rescue, but one of them breathes a powerful breath forcing Qilinranger to transform and attack but be deflected when attacking with his Star Sword and telling the Gorma to stop their behaviors; but Shadam tells Kazu to put his weapons down in order to save Kameo, forcing him to drop his Star Sword but throw his Dai Buster to save Kameo leading to him combating all the Heavenly Kings at once who strangle him with rods and step on his feet. Shadam tells Qilinranger to be his puppet as he pulls the demon mask and places it on his face; it glows forcing Kazu out of his hero form and making him squirm as Kameo runs and the other Dairanger appear; Shadam explains Kazu has a bonding mask on which will stay on him until he dies! He states he is going to make Qilinranger suffer excruciating pain as the Heavenly Kings force Kazu to rise, turning into a demon who attacks the other Dairanger tossing them around as Shadam laughs and vanishes with the Heavenly Kings. With Kazu tied up at headquarters, Master Kaku explains this is a Baldu, the Gorma's most evil spell; the curse forces the one who wears the mask to listen to what their master says and suffer; ebbing their strength until they die. Rin asks if there is a way to break the curse but Kaku states there is none; angered, Shoji instructs Daigo to help him rip the mask off; but the two have a hard time; Shoji tells Daigo to get a saw but Kaku states it's futile as Tenmaranger and Shishiranger prepare to operate; but the glowing eyes bend the saw preventing it's removal. Back at the quarry, the fishing Gorma XV wonders about the Curse of Baldu and if this is Shadam going all out. As the Heavenly Kings depart, the emperor confirms that the one he is trying to save from Hell is Akomaru, who rises from the dark depths on the line as hands from hell try to grab him, the boy telling them to let him go! Elsewhere, Kameo continues to be chased by the Lai-Lai Ball with Rin and Kou trying to help him. Guhon approaches Kameo and reveals the truth: he wasn't originally human...he's actually a turtle; but not an ordinary turtle: he is the Super Mystical Qi Beast Daimugen! Kameo is surprised as Kameo reveals that during the Dai/Gorma war thousands of years ago, it was a Qi Beast fighting for the Dai but it loved peace and hated war and took human form in the midst of battle and lived among humans sleeping and waking for six-thousand years! However, Daimugen has emerged for the battle; which is why Kameo is suddenly turning into a turtle; Kameo covers his head shocked by this and trying to wonder if his whole life is a lie! Rin suddenly gets a communication that Kazu has escaped headquarters, concerning Kameo as Kou keeps trying to grab the Lai-Lai Ball. Kameo states that he likes Kazu and Kazu tried to help him which is why he is stuck with the mask on him; thus Kameo finally understands and will embrace his destiny; grabbing the Lai-Lai Ball with ease in hopes of saving his friend. Kazu runs up a flight of stairs the other Dairanger pursue him up to the roof, suffering as the Heavenly Kings keep chanting forcing Kazu under their whims. Ryo, Daigo and Shoji transform to confront the monks but the Cotporos appear, forcing the team to fight them as Ryo runs to Kazu. Kameo appears with the Lai-Lai Ball but is kicked back by Kazu; but as he grabs him, the turtle man states he brought his Lai-Lai Ball to save him, telling him to stop, crying for him to return. Kazu starts struggling as he climbs up railings, stating he has to jump to his death; but Ryuuranger prevents him stating their strength will save him! He tells Kazu to give him his Lai-Lai Ball, which he does before another chant forces Kazu into another attack with Rin and Kou joining the battle to fight off the Cotporos before they're cleared by Daigo and Shoji. Guhon suddenly returns telling the team to take out their Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Balls, which they do with Ryo confirming they have all of them as Guhon orders them to summon the Qiryoku Bazooka. As the cannon is set, Guhon takes Kou and Kameo's Lai-Lai Balls and uses them to bestow life onto his weapon; the Qiryoku flying into the cannon as he states they've done their jobs and created the Super Qiryoku Bazooka! As the masked Kazu marches towards the team, the Lai-Lai Balls are inserted as Guhon realizes that the cannon may be powerful enough to destroy Kazu's Baldu mask. Shoji states Kazu won't die as the weapon is fired, breaking the mask and saving Kazu as he notices Kameo and the others there for him. But before they can help their friend, the Four Heavenly Kings appear and once again fuse into their four-faced form as Kazu changes into Qilinranger. The team resummons the Super Qiryoku Bazooka with Kazu's Star Sword, the team uses a completed five Dairanger attack that knocks the fused being down but has an Enlargement Bomb go off turning him into a giant rampaging through the city. The whole team summons their Qi Beasts becoming Ryuseioh and Won Tiger, before Won Tiger becomes Kiba Daioh and attempt to use the Flying Light Sword again; but the fused Heavenly Kings knocks it away with his staff, knocking them all down! Kameo is knocked to the ground with his Lai-Lai Ball recalling Guhon's words, using the power of the Lai-Lai Ball to become his true form: Super Mythical Qi Beast Daimugen! Kameo confirms he's the Qi Beast as he shoots at the Heavenly Kings before being knocked on his shell wanting someone to turn him over which Ryuseioh ultimately does. Ryo wonders if he's OK which Daimugen thanks him for before Ryuseioh takes another assault from the Heavenly Kings who fires his staff at them knocking him to the ground. Further angered stating it's been six-thousand years since meeting in battle, Daimugen changes into the Super Mythical Qi Warrior Daimugen, standing on two legs while firing beams from his fingers and telling Ryuseioh to recharge inside him, opening his body and allowing the warrior inside defending it from the Heavenly King's attacks while stating he can't feel a thing! With Ryuseioh recharged, Ryo re-enters the battle using his staff and pronouncing a new seven-piece fusion: Heavenly Armored Qi Palace, with Won Tiger entering Daimugen's shell and the Heavenly Qi Palace and Ryuseioh standing on top; the new formation treads along the ground before Ryuseioh uses it's staff to raise it high into the air before using the "Great Crushing Death", dropping the massive being on top of the Heavenly Kings crushing them to death! As the Dairanger celebrate the newest victory, Gorma XV completes his fishing, reeling in Akomaru as he rises from Hell as the Gorma boy thanks the emperor and reseals the Hell gate as the Gorma Emperor howls with laughter. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Viewership': 6.2% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KirinRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KirinRanger *Even though Akomaru is resurrected in this episode, he doesn't appear again until Episode 37. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura